A Date with a Rose
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: this is a gift for a special friend. I'm sorry if it isnt that great, hope you all like it     Couples: Shadamy


Amy was running through the streets to try and get to safety. "Get back here hedgehog!" She look back and saw Eggman's robots behind her. She knew she couldn't fight them off. Her only way to survive this one was to get help. So far Sonic was no where to be found, and Knuckles was at the island. She was alone. Amy was running at full speed now. She nearly slip when she made a turn to the ally. Once she thought she was almost to safety, there was a brick wall covering her exit. She was breathing heavily, "Oh no." She turned and saw the robots coming closer. "St-Stay back!" Amy warned as she was getting her hammer ready. But the robots didn't listen. Amy was on the verge of panic. Then a chaos spear hit the ground between her and the robots. "Huh?" She look up and saw Shadow on the roofs of the apartments.

"Touch a signal hair on her and see what happens." Shadow warn the robots with a death glare. Of course the robots paid no attention to his warning. Instead they ran and shoot lasers at him. Shadow gave a smirk and dodge them. He ran on the walls and did a side flip, which causes him to kick the robots in the face. He was in the middle of all four robots. They all pointed lasers at Shadow. All he did was gave them a slight smirk. Once the robots fired, Shadow used chaos control and disappeared. Which caused the robots to shoot each other.

Amy covered her ears when she heard the shooting. Once it was over, she saw all four robots on the ground with sparks coming out. She look around to find Shadow. "Shadow?" Once she turned around, she saw his ruby like eyes staring at her. Amy gasp when she saw him and nearly jump back. "Sorry to scare you like that Ames but maybe you should try staying out of trouble, it doesn't suit you very well." Amy just glared at him. "I'm fine, I can handle myself if I was in trouble." Shadow lift an eye brow while having his arms crossed against his chest. "Oh really? It looked like you weren't putting up much of a fight by your self." Amy knew he was right. She cross her arms across her chest and look towards the other side. "Fine you win."

Shadow was still in his same position. But Amy turned around with a smile on her face. "But thank you Shadow. I appreciate it very much." Shadow's eyes widen. "Her personality is so odd." He thought. Then Amy walk up to him and gently grab his hand. "Lets go." She said it with a cheery smile. Shadow grew a slight blush, but with a confused look. "Go where exactly?" Amy still had her smile, "To lunch silly. We both need something to eat, now lets go!" After she said that, Shadow felt her pulling his arm back to the streets and into the city. "How can she be so happy like this? For no reason.." Shadow thought as he took a glance at Amy while she was running with his arm behind her. She was smiling and giggling as she ran.

Once they got to the restaurant, Shadow felt a strange awkwardness towards all this. Every time he took a glance at Amy, it was almost like seeing her for the first time. She was so beautiful in his eyes. It was hard not to stare and admire her beauty. He was still trying to understand his feelings, but it all seem to be a bit confusing to him. He always tried to avoid any feelings with his friends. But with Amy.. It was so hard. He always cared for her, ever since the Ark. Since then, he always wanted to be there when she was in trouble in any kind.

The butler came and cave them their menu's. "Thank you." Amy said it kindly and took a glance at hers. "So what are you going to get Shad?" Shadow took a quick glance. "I'm not sure exactly. What about you Rose?" Amy was quickly reading the menu. " Well.. I was thinking the steak would taste good." Shadow made a faint smile, "that sounds good. I think I'll have the same." Amy grew her cheerful smile. "Well that's good."

After they finished eating, they both talk about Eggman and their friends. Soon it was nearly night fall. Shadow realized how late it was. He look down at Amy with his usual concern look. "I better take you home." Amy gave a playful glare at him and cross her arms. "Or what? You'll kidnap me?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Lets just go shall we?" Shadow started walking with Amy behind him. "He isn't very social. Maybe there's something I can do to change that." She thought. Amy walk closer to his side and put on a warm smile. "So Shadow, what's on your mind lately?" She ask casually. Shadow just gave her a small glance then continued to look forward. "Nothing really. Just busy working with GUN and all." Amy nodded in agreement. "I see. But what do you do for fun exactly?" Shadow just closed his eyes as he answered. "I don't exactly do much for fun. I rather just be by myself." Amy walk up in front of him. "You shouldn't do that. If your that bored, you can always hang out with me. I would love it if you came and visit more often." Shadow lift an eye brow and look at her with a flat expression. "I saw you last week Amy." Amy had a small sweat drop and a nerves smile. "Well… I like being around you Shadow." Shadow turned a deep shade of red. He was silent at first, then Amy broke the awkward silence. "Well.. Lets keep going. Were almost home." Shadow gained back his cool. "Right. Then lets go."

They both continued walking and having a casual conversation. Once they got to Amy's house.. Shadow felt a small disappointment in his chest. "Well.. I guess I'll see you around Amy." As he was about to leave, Amy held his wrist. She was turning a deep shade of red on her cheeks. "Umm.. D-Do you want to stay a little longer. Please? Besides.. Umm.. I.. I have something for you to give to Rouge." Amy said nervously. She lied about the last part. "Great. Now I have to find something to give to Rouge. She'll want an explanation for that." She thought. Shadow was slightly blushing as he remembered she was holding his hand. (sort of)

"Umm.. Very well then. If you insist." Shadow said nervously as Amy lead him the way to her house.

Once Shadow got inside, it seem peaceful, not to girly or anything. He look up at the wall and saw the pictures of their friends. Amy notice what he was looking at. "I saved them. I like to keep a picture of all my friends." Shadow look up the one with Knuckles trying to punch Sonic, while Shadow was holding his head with embarrassment. "Even the hot heads?" He ask sarcastically. Amy giggled, "Yes, even the hotheads." Amy was trying to figure out what else to talk about. Then a sound came in the kitchen. "Huh?" Amy was about to walk to the kitchen, then Shadow got in front of her. "I'll handle it." Shadow walk in the kitchen, ready for an attack of any kind, but he saw a chou in the refrigerator. "What the?"

Shadow look at the chou curiously. Amy came in. "Sparks! I told you no sweets!"

Amy ran towards the chou, but the chou playfully flew away from her and was having Amy chase him. "You know this chou?" Shadow look at her curiously as he watch Amy trying to catch it. "I'm baby sitting it for Cream. Come on get down Sparks! Time for bed!" Amy said as she jump and trying to catch it. But Sparks flew around Amy to much it made her loose her balance. "Watch out!" Shadow yelled and ran towards her. Amy fell against the counter. She held her self with her hands on the edge behind her back. Buy the time she did that, Shadow already fell against her. His hands landed on hers, as their faces were inches from each others faces. They both were gazing into each others eyes and turning red on their cheeks. "Umm.. " Shadow was looking for the words to say, but Sparks flew towards them and push Shadow's head towards Amy, causing his lips to land on hers. Both of their eyes widen, but Amy fell into the kiss. Shadow's eyes were still widen, but when Amy kiss back, he couldn't resist. As he kiss her back, his arms moved to her back, causing her to come closer to him. Soon Shadow's lips moved around her mouth, Amy did the same, making the kiss deeper. She held him around his neck.

Soon they drifted and both look towards each other with a blush on their cheeks. Shadow was out of words to say. But he gave her a faint smile. Amy smiled back. "So umm.. I'll.. See you tomorrow then?" Shadow was still smiling, "Of course. But tomorrow afternoon I'm busy. How bout tomorrow night?" Amy giggled. "Sure, it's a date then." "A date with a rose.." He thought.

(Sorry! I'm not a big Shadamy fan, But I tried. Hope you all like it! And don't get mad at me Shadikalfans! .)


End file.
